Lemonade
by SaidExpressionless
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Crack. RyoSaku.


Lemonade

Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Crack. RyoSaku.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sorry.

Warning: Total CRACK. LOL.

-0-

Chapter 1

-0-

The gates of Seishun Gakuen opened to a bright and surprisingly sunny spring morning. It had rained constantly for the past few days.

"Hmmm... So it's sunny today huh? Maybe something good will happen." Kamata, the janitor rambled as he opened the gates for the students awaiting entry, comprised of mainly the members of the school's male tennis team.

"Morning practice! Morning practice!" Momoshiro chanted as he cheerfully walked to the tennis courts along with 6 of his team-mates.

"Uwaaah! It's too early! Too early!" The spiky red-head of the team whined as he jumped on Momoshiro's back, hoping to get a piggy back ride to the changeroom.

"Senpai! Get off of me!" Momo yelled as he bucked and kicked and flailed his arms in futile attempt to get the now snoring senpai to let go.

"Zzzz... Zzzzz..."

"Quiet down! You're too loud!" The scary, snake looking boy grunted as he glared at his classmate.

"Huh! So now the bandana's awake? Well, you try and have Kikumaru-senpai clinging onto you and drooling on your back!"

"Fsshh... Weakling."

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING MAMUSHI?"

"YOU PICKING A FIGHT PORCUPINE?"

"Hush down everyone!" Oishi sighed as he tried to calm down the two bickering idiots.

"Momo! Stop moving! I'm trying to sleep!" Eiji desperately latched his arms around Momo's neck to make sure that his human pillow would not escape from his grip.

"Saa.. this is interesting isn't it Taka-san?" Fuji smiled at the scene playing before him.

"Umm... but what if one of them... BURNING! SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" Kawamura phased as Fuji handed him a racket to add to the fun.

Tezuka ignored them as he opened the changeroom door, only to find that there was already someone inside.

"ECHIZEN?" The group abruptly stopped their arguing and stared at the boy standing before them in the doorway.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you changed?"

"When did you get here?"

"How did you unlock the door?"

"Are you that excited about practice?"

"Do you like soy sauce?"

Numerous questions of... er... some meaning were thrown at the white-capped boy by the crowd of older men, 2 of whom had started to glomp him.

"S-senpai-taichi. Get off." Ryoma threatened Momoshiro and Kikumaru to stop strangling him. Both of whom received his death glare soon after.

"So, Echizen, you didn't answer our question. Why are you here so early?" Fuji inquired, his now open eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Che. Mada mada dane." Was all the reply that the crowd of tennis players got due to the sudden interruption of their coach.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING OUT HERE?" Coach Ryuzaki rounded on the regulars, her eyes bulging and a pulsating vein popped out of her head.

"Ahh! Old lady's scary!" Momoshiro whispered in fright as he clung onto his senpais.

"MOMOSHIRO... WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" The coach laid her eyes on the black spiky-haired boy, now cowering under her in fear.

"Uhh..."

*BAM* Momoshiro, scared to death, fainted face first in front of his coach who scoffed at his lack of courage.

"Geez, fainting because of an old lady? Really now.." Coach Ryuzaki chuckled. But as she noticed the puzzled stares of the regular's eyes on her, her own eyes started to bulge in anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT HUH? GET INSIDE AND CHANGE NOW!"

The Regulars moved at top speed, pushing each other and cramming themselves in the doorway in order to get away from the psycho, crazy, old lady that had irregular mood swings and looked as scary as **** when she was angry.

As the Regulars scrambled to get inside the changeroom, a girl with pigtails skipped merrily towards the coach.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"Ah... Tomoka. What are you doing here so early?"

"Of course I'm here because of tennis practice!"

"Tennis practice? Are you on the team with Sakuno now?"

"No. I'm here because of the male's tennis practice! I have to show my spirit! GO SEIGAKU! FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O! GO RYOMA-SAMA! FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O! KYAAAA! I LOVE YOU ALL SENPAI-TAICHI AND RYOMA-SAMAAAAAAA!"

While the crazed fangirl was spazzing out, the coach stared at her with a raised eyebrow and a sweatdrop.

"Oh! Have you seen Sakuno?" Tomoka suddenly asked, having mysteriously calmed down from her fan-girl mode a few seconds earlier.

"No. She left earlier than me this morning. She said something about leaving her math notebook in her science classroom. Honestly, that girl. She loses everything that she carries around with her. Besides, why would she have her math notebook with her during science class? " Coach Ryuzaki shook her head.

Tomoka shrugged. "Who knows sensei? Sakuno's Sakuno!" She smiled as the Regulars started piling out of the changeroom, fully dressed for practice.

"So you're finally changed. Huh?" Sensei called towards the group of boys, lazily making their way towards the tennis courts.

"MOVE YOUR BUTTS AND GET INTO PAIRS! START PRACTICING SERVES! NOW!" Ryuzaki-sensei belted as the surprised group frantically pushed their way through each other to the tennis court entrance.

'Ohoho. This is going to be one _fun_ practice,' The coach smirked evilly to herself as she scanned her team from where she was standing.

It was going to be one heck of a practice indeed.

-0-

This honestly came out of NOWHERE. Hence the total crack and crapiness of the story.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't know when it will come out though. I don't really know where I am going with this RyoSaku story.

It's CRACK, okay?

-SaidExpressionless

01.09.10


End file.
